Siempre nos quedará París
by Nina Keehl
Summary: 'Perdimos tantos años luchando entre nosotros, Charles. ¿Podré recuperar ese valioso tiempo' El futuro se reescribe constantemente. Y el libro que trata de ellos comienza de nuevo en París. /Dark Phoenix spoilers./


_Sup', muties._

Hay mucho /o realmente, nada/ que decir acerca de **Dark Phoenix.** En lo personal, la sentí insatisfactoria... hasta_ ése_ final.

Está de más decir que la historia contiene spoilers, pero de igual forma: spoiler alert.

Esto será una serie de one-shots, drabbles o viñetas sobre la vida de Erik y Charles a partir de lo de París. Las actualizaciones serán lentas (sobre aviso no hay engaño).

**X-Men** y sus personajes** NO** me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Siempre nos quedará París.**

* * *

**I. **Hogar.

ㅤ

Alguna vez existió un sitio al que llamó _hogar._ El recuerdo cálido de esta realidad se sofoca enterrado en la serie de memorias desgarradoras que ha enfrentado a lo largo de su vida; la pequeña llama de un sitio al que pertenece sepultada bajo la ira, la venganza y el dolor; en el fondo del pozo, se encuentra él, jugando con piezas incompletas cuyos pares siempre parecen demasiado lejos.

_Hogar._ Olvida la palabra a menudo, en otros momentos, parece que es lo único que tiene sentido en el lugar que ha creado para los y las mutantes que llegan a él buscando un refugio, conscientes de que el mundo allá afuera jamás les va a dar el hogar que necesitan, así que lo hace él; porque conoce la palabra, porque –a pesar del dolor– recuerda que existió eso para él, así que es capaz de brindarlo ahora, ¿verdad?

Un hogar. Una esperanza. Un cálido: _no estás solo._

Alguna vez existió eso para él, antes del metal y el campo de concentración. Lo recordó cuando creyó que no había nada bueno por recordar en su pasado, bastó una mano en su hombro y una mirada tan azul como el cielo. _No estás solo._ Pero tener un hogar no significaba que pasarías tu vida en éste, así que se fue, buscó uno nuevo, uno que se adaptara a la lucha en la que creía. _Adiós, viejo amigo._ Y entonces sucedieron los centinelas y el odio natural de los homo sapiens; volvió a sentirse perdido, volvió a ceder a la ira. Por eso tuvo que escapar. La conoció un par de años después, a una mujer que amó, quien dio vida a otro amor; la palabra _hogar_ tuvo sentido de nuevo, antes de que se la arrebataran. Volvió a estar solo. Volvió a odiar. _Hay lugar para ti._

La carga de sus errores, lo que perdió y lo que no pudo proteger, sigue sobre sus hombros y lo derrumba de vez en vez bajo las desgraciadas memorias de la vida que ha tenido que vivir; esa larga línea que jamás podrá desaparecer. Y entre los desniveles de cada acontecimiento que ha marcado su existencia, Charles Xavier es lo único que permanece constante, que está allí. Que siempre estará allí.

_No estás solo, Erik._

Pero se siente solo. Esta vez es distinta a todas las otras veces que se ha alejado de Charles. Anteriormente, él simplemente sabía que las cosas marcharían bien con su viejo amigo; tenía a Hank, tenía la escuela, tenía su prestigio. No importaba qué tan lejos fuera, Charles seguiría estando donde Charles debía estar.

— Dicen que dejó la escuela. Hank McCoy está a cargo de la dirección ahora. —los recuerdos de toda su vida marchan en su mente mientras la información le es narrada. — Incluso el nombre ha cambiado: _Escuela Jean Grey para jóvene-_

— ¿A dónde fue? —interrumpe.

La joven mutante se muestra confundida un segundo sin saber a quién se refiere su fundador con tal pregunta, mas la seria mirada que recibe del mayor le hace entender que la conversación ha vuelto al telépata.

— Uhm, él… bueno, le vieron en Francia la semana pasada, en París. —murmura con duda del propósito de la pregunta, así que relame sus labios para añadir: — No parece planear nada. Vive solo, no mantiene contacto con nadie y ocasionalmente sale a tomar el té en un establecimiento a la esquina de la calle donde vive. No creo que deba preocuparse de nad-

— Es todo, puedes irte. —ella vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero rápidamente deshace tal expresión y se apresura a escapar de la cabaña, dejando solo al hombre sin más compañía que las memorias que eternamente le acosarán.

Sin embargo, el dolor se siente distinto en esta ocasión. No es la agonía de su propio sufrimiento, sino teme el de alguien más. Una vez vio lo que la culpa podía ocasionar en la brillante, aunque frágil, mente de Charles; aún recordaba la tristeza y la rabia en los ojos del Profesor cuando éste le reclamó su abandono en Cuba. Charles lucía roto. Perdido. Solo. El mismo Xavier que lo salvó una, dos, tres… ¿cuál era el número correcto de la cuenta hasta ese momento? Lo ha olvidado. Sólo sabe que Charles nunca dudó en salvarlo.

Él siempre estuvo allí para recordarle que tenía un hogar al cual volver.

No se trató nunca de la mansión. Jamás fue acerca de una partida de ajedrez. No tenía nada que ver con un sitio inamovible al que llegaría a lamerse las heridas de la batalla. El hogar que Charles ofreció a su vida, el hogar que siempre buscaría, era simplemente él. Su viejo amigo.

Erik Lehnsherr siempre supo que sólo Charles podía salvarlo de todo, así que… ¿es posible que funcione al revés también? Si hay una mínima posibilidad, no lo duda, así que sube al avión rumbo a París y en todo el tiempo de viaje, las únicas memorias que llegan a su mente, son sobre la noche que Charles Xavier lo salvó.

_No volverás a estar solo._

Siente su presencia dentro de su mente cuando llega al establecimiento del que le informaron. Charles invade en él como una ola y la sensación, lejos de incomodarle, lo reconforta; porque Charles sigue ahí, sigue presente en su vida, sigue esperando por él.

_¿Qué sabes de mí?_

— Hola, viejo amigo.

_Todo._

Lleva el ajedrez consigo y la expresión poco paciente de Xavier le adelanta que no está dispuesto a jugar, aunque Erik no se inmuta ante la negación del otro hombre, sino que mantiene su vista fija en él y vuelve a ver las memorias danzar en su mente una tras otra, cada recuerdo que Charles protagoniza, desde el primero hasta ahora.

Mientras existan, siempre tendrán un hogar al cual volver.

— Hace tiempo atrás, tú salvaste mi vida. —es la primera vez que lo dice en alto, es la primera vez que Charles lo escucha. — Y me ofreciste un hogar. —más que sólo escucharlo, _puede verlo_ en la mente de Erik; está obsequiándole memorias de un pasado que parece pertenecer a otra vida, pero no es así, es _su_ vida, la historia de ambos, de Charles y Erik. — Me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti.

Finalmente aparece una sonrisa.

— Una partida. —Erik lleva ya las piezas encerradas en sus puños y provoca que Charles ría por el descaro de su amigo al decir, con una simple acción, sabía que accederías. Así que no le queda de otra y elige una mano. — Te dejaré ganar. —se burla Erik mientras acomoda las piezas.

Charles vuelve a sentir que quiere reír y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

— No lo harás.

Vuelven a mirarse y vuelven a sonreír.

Y vuelven, vuelven una y otra vez, uno al otro, siempre vuelven.

Así es como funciona un hogar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_CHARLES Y ERIK VIVIENDO LA VIDA QUE MERECEN ESTANDO JUNTOS ES TODO LO QUE HE QUERIDO POR DIECINUEVE AÑOS._

_Estoy tan feliz. Justo en el mes del orgullo. What a beautiful day to be gay._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! _

_Si le gustó lo que leyeron, no olviden dejar review, me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre la película._

**_Life&Love,_**

**_Keehl._**


End file.
